te voy a olvidar
by misaki-usui
Summary: sakuno se le declara a ryoma el la rechaza,ella se va del pais y cuando regresa no esta sola
1. 1- declaracion de amor

◄ _**Te voy a olvidar ►**_

_**Capitulo 1: declaración de amor**_

_·_Ya había pasado un año desde que el príncipe del tenis había vuelto y ella estaba dispuesta declararse ya que su amiga Tomoka (megáfono) la había convencido que le digiera lo que sentía por ryoma.

Sakuno: No, no creo que pueda soy una cobarde ¡todo lo que se refiera a el me vuelve loca…! (grito en medio de la calle)

Se podía decir que era un amor que ella ni siquiera entendía él era frío, arrogante, antisocial aunque él era el mas guapo de seigaku y era el numero uno en el tenis después de haber ganado el open de estados unidos y para mayor remate su mejor amiga era la presidenta del club de fan de ryoma.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando y siguió disponiéndose a caminar, se encuentra con uno de los ex titulares de seigaku

Sakuno: Eiji-san

Eiji-san: sakuno-chan como has estado (corrió tras de ella y la abrazo bueno la estaba asfixiando ya que los abrazos de él eran de los que dejaban sin aire)

Sakuno: Eiji me estas dejando sin aire (dijo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban)

Eiji: lo siento sakuno no fue intencional es que como es el primer día de escuela no nos hemos visto durante las vacaciones de verano (dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito)

Sakuno: jajá Eiji si que te acuerdas y que has hecho en las ¿vacaciones de verano?

Eiji: bueno lo que yo hice es acampar con los ex titulares

Sakuno: ¡que entretenido...! miro la hora del reloj con una cara de asombro dijo o mejor dicho grito:

Llegare tarde se fue corriendo despidiéndose de Eiji con un movimiento de manos.

Al correr tan rápido no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de ella y choco, tal fue el impacto que ella cayó al suelo y dijo: Lo siento mucho en verdad no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí (ella levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era ryoma)

Ryoma: ryusaki sigues igual de atolondrada...

Sakuno: etto... lo siento ryoma-kun no fue intencional es que yo no quería llegar atrasada... (Al recordar esto se levanto hizo una reverencia de disculpas al chico y siguió corriendo)

Ante aquella acción él nunca se imagino que ryusaki corría tan rápido ya que el antes le daba clases para que ella mejorara en el tenis no era algo que el allá querido si no ryusaki-sensei le había pedido eso como favor y como él no quería tener problemas con la entrenadora el acepto.

En seigaku

Tomoka: sakuno por que llegas tan tarde que no ves que este es el primer día de escuela estamos en secundaria. Dijo ella gritando

Sakuno: los siento pero por favor no grites mas no ves que me duelen los oídos.

Llega el profesor

Profesor: , a sus asientos por favor

Las dos asintieron y se sentaron sakuno se sentó de las antepenúltima ya que a ella le gustaba distraerse mirando la ventana, en cambio Tomoka se sentó adelante por petición de el profesor ya que ella es muy conversadora.

Entra un alumno a la sala sin pedir permiso llega y se va a su asiento que queda justo detrás de sakuno

Profesor: pero que modales son esos señor echizen deberías respetar a tus mayores.

Ryoma: Mm quizás ¬_¬

Las primeras horas del colegio pasaron rápidamente para sakuno, Tomoka quien parece su vida es ryoma pero aunque lo crean esta de novia con horio (tengo dos años de experiencia en el tenis); pero para ryoma parece que todo pasaba lentamente así que prefirió dormir hasta que toquen la hora del descanso.

Sakuno: ry...ryoma-kun etto despierta es la... La hora del descanso (tratando de moverlo el pelo se le movió dejando ver su cara sakuno al ver esto su cara se puso roja y otra vez dijo pero esta vez no paraba de tartamudear)

-ry...Ryo...Ryoma...Kun des...Despi...Despierta.

El chico despertó y se encontró con la mirada de ryusaki y se percato de ella estaba roja y preguntando:

-ryusaki ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakuno: etto si po...Por...que lo preguntas ry... Ryoma-kun

Ryoma: es que estas roja debes de tener fiebre

Tomoka: sakuno aprovecha es tu oportunidad –grito

Ryoma: ¿oportunidad?

PoV SAKUNO

Sakuno se encontraba de lo más roja no podía creer que Tomoka había gritado eso; pero quizás ella tenga razón debería de aprovechar por que si no lo hago ahora no me atrevería –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ryoma quien decía:

-ryusaki de que habla tu amiga (puso cara de curiosidad)

Sakuno: etto ry...Ry...Ryoma-kun tu me gu...Gus... ¡Gustas...!-lo grito a los cuatro vientos

Ryoma: era eso bueno absolutamente tu no me importas ryusaki la verdad es que siempre te he encontrado una molestia no se como pensaste que yo me podía fijar en ti-diciendo esto se paro de su asiento y salió de la sala; dejando a una sakuno inmóvil con la cara llena de lagrimas.

Tomoka: sakuno que sucedió vi al príncipe salir pe...-dejo de hablar ya que sakuno se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Después de lo sucedido sakuno se fue acompañada de Tomoka a su casa y al llegar se despidió de su amiga que la había ido a dejar a su casa saco las llaves y abrió la puerta al entrar no pudo contenerse las lágrimas y dijo:

-por que lloro si ya me temía una respuesta así del pero no creo que sea capas de mirarlo a la cara después de pensarlo por un buen momento decidió aceptar la beca para ir a Francia, ya que tenia dos razones la primera ya la saben( ryoma) y la segunda..

Flashback

Sumiré: sakuno te llego correspondencia

Sakuno: ya voy Oba-san

Al ver la carta en el remitente salía el nombre de una prestigiosa escuela de música que se encuentra en Francia en Loira específicamente ocupaba el castillo-palacio de chambord

Sumiré: dime tu tienes la decisión si vas tendrás todo pagado es gratis y si no vas arrepentirte además es solo por un año

Sakuno: si lo se creo que voy a ir ya que se encuentran mis padres allá no me ira tan mal

Fin flashback

Al día siguiente

Sumiré: sakuno estas segura que quieres irte

Sakuno: si es lo mejor para mi es una buena oportunidad no debo desaprovecharla

Sumiré: ¿eso quiere decir que te vas mañana no vas a ir al colegio?

Sakuno: no ya tengo mis maletas listas pero me voy de compras ya le avise a mi Oka-san y me dijo que usara la tarjeta para comprarme ropa

Sumiré: ¿ropa?, pero si tienes harta y que no dijiste que tenias ¿hechas ya las maletas?

Sakuno: si pero no quiero seguir siendo la misma niña de antes tan frágil y delicada no quiero volver a sufrir mas.

Dado esto sumiré se despide de sakuno y se va para seigaku.


	2. 2-viaje a francia

_**Capitulo 2: viaje a Francia**_

En seigaku

Tomoka: horio donde crees que se pudo haber metido sakuno para no venir al colegio

Horio: no lo se con lo despistada que es ryusaki seguro se perdió

Tomoka: puede ser pero ya hubiera llegado

Kaichiro: Tomoka sonde se encuentra sakuno?

Tomoka: la verdad es que no lo se y ¿por qué preguntas?-dijo con cara de curiosidad

Kaichiro: no por nada es que ella nunca falta acaso esta ¿enferma?

Tomoka: no lo se voy a llamarla- dijo pero justo entra el profesor seguido de ryoma

Profesor: alumnos a sus asientos por favor y habrán el libro en la pagina 99 del libro de matemáticas-iba a seguir hablando pero lo interrumpió el sonido del celular que era el de Tomoka quien contesta

Tomoka: moshi moshi ¿quien es?

-soy yo sakuno

Tomoka: sakuno ¿donde estas?

(Al decir ese nombre cierto chico tomo atención al resto de la conversación)

-estoy en una tienda de ropa comprando

Tomoka: ¡AHh! Mentirosa tú nunca sales de compras y dime por que no viniste

-la verdad es que te llamo para despedirme me voy para Francia

Tomoka: ¿Que…? Mentira como que te vas para Francia ¿aceptaste la beca?

-si me voy mañana en la mañana es una buena oportunidad

Tomoka: si pero si conoces a algún francés y te quedas y ¿no vuelves mas?-pone cara de cachorro

-la verdad es mejor que conozca a alguien mas, que esta vez no me haga sufrir

Tomoka: así se habla amiga, Bueno me voy el profesor se esta acercando a donde estoy yo se ve enojado

-bueno adiós

(Un chico de cabellos negros con reflejos verdes con sus ojos color ámbar escucho atentamente la conversación sin entender perfectamente que tenia que ver ryusaki, Francia y una beca).

Tocaron el timbre para la hora de descanso y en la sala se encuentra un grupo de niños conversando y uno escuchando sin que se dieran cuenta.

Katsuo: que fue la conversación de recién si no me equivoco la que te llamo era sakuno ¿verdad?

Tomoka: si la verdad es que se estaba despidiendo- pone cara triste

Kaichiro: despedirse se va para ¿donde y porque?

Tomoka: se va para Francia y el por que bueno hay dos razón la 1 es un secreto y la segunda es una beca que le dieron para una prestigiosa escuela de música en Loira si no me equivoco el castillo-palacio de chambord

Horio: un castillo y por qué ryusaki eligió irse y no quedarse

Tomoka: la verdad es que es una muy buena oportunidad y por otro lado en Francia se encuentran los padres de sakuno.

Katsuo: ahh ya veo espero que la aproveche pero oye por que no vino a seigaku?

Tomoka: la verdad es que esta de compras en una tienda de ropa

Kaichiro: de ropa pero que raro si nunca va a esas tiendas

Horio: de seguro quiere cambiar ya que quiere cambiar ya que se va a otro país es como si empezara de nuevo

Katsuo: pero ¿cuando se va?

Tomoka: mañana si no me equivoco creo que a las 09:00 am

Kaichiro: pero mañana es muy pronto

Tomoka: la verdad es que yo también pienso lo mismo pero de seguro ya esta decidido y no podemos hacerla cambiar de opinión.

LAS CLASES TERMINARON Y TENIAN ENTRENAMIENTO en las canchas

Fuji: sumirecita a donde va

Sumiré: fuji te he dicho que no me digas así; bueno voy a retirar los papeles de sakuno.

Momo: y por qué va a hacer eso ryusaki-sensei

Sumiré: por que mi nieta no va a seguir estudiando aquí

Eiji: y por qué yo no quiero que saku-chan se valla-dice el neko llorando

Oishi: y por qué seria eso si se puede saber

Sumiré: claro, se va para Francia a estudiar en una escuela de música por un año

Fuji: y por qué esas escuelas son muy caras

Inui: hay un 99,9 % de que le hayan dado una beca

Eiji: para que le den una beca debe ser muy buena

Sumiré: si sabe cantar, tocar el piano y el violín

Kaoru: shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Momo: serpiente deja de molestar

Tezuca: y ¿cuando se va?

Sumiré: se va mañana a las 09:00am

Fuji: mañana tan pronto que acaso tiene tantas ganas de irse

Sumiré: la verdad no es solo por la beca si no que es una necesidad que ella se valla para allá ya que se encuentran sus padres.

Eiji: ahh pero ¿por cuanto tiempo se va?

Sumiré: se va por un año entero a estudiar en Loira en el palacio de chambord

Inui: si no me equivoco hay entran los mejores de los mejores

Fuji: no sabía que sakuno tocaba instrumentos

Tezuca: la verdad es que yo la he escuchado y toca muy bien

Flashback

Sakuno: etto Oba-san me da vergüenza tocar en frente del capitán

Sumiré: Oh vamos sakuno no tienes por qué tener vergüenza si es muy buen amigo él no va a decirle a nadie

Y así sakuno toco la pieza FUR ELISE en piano y el violín EL TRILLO DEL DIABLO aunque esta no le salió muy bien ya que es una pieza muy difícil

Fin flashback

Sumiré: la verdad es que si antes ya le habían llegado becas ella las rechazaba y creo que esta si la su rechaza se arrepentirá toda su vida.

EN UNA TIENDA DE ROPA

Sakuno se encuentra probándose un short corto negro y una polera ajustada de color roja-la verdad que cuando ella se miraba al espejo del probador no se reconocía se había soltado las trenzas y antes de ir a la tienda de ropa se corto el pelo a un escalonado y se lo tiño de color negro violeta.

Sakuno: ryoma se arrepentirá de haberme echo sufrir-(sakuno pago la ropa se fue para su casa se puso el jeans ajustado (pitillo) y una polera ajustada que le tapaba el ombligo y llamo a Tomoka por celular).

EN LA SALIDA DE SEIGAKU SUENA EL CELULAR DE TOMOKA

Tomoka: moshi moshi

Sakuno: Tomoka soy yo me dirijo a seigaku espérame en las canchas

Tomoka: ola sakuno esta bien yo te espero

Sakuno: amiga este va a ser nuestro ultimo día juntos así que vamos a invitar a los extitulares y los de ahora a una fiesta

Tomoka: sakuno esta bien pero tu una ¿fiesta?

Sakuno: sé que suena raro pero ya te contare por qué estoy así

Tomoka: esta bien en cuanto tiempo llegaras

Sakuno: en unos 5 minutos bueno adiós

Tomoka: adiós amiga te espero

Tomoka se dirige a las canchas y se encuentra con los extitulares que no los había visto durante las lo de vacaciones.

Fuji: miren pero si es la amuga de sakuno

Momo: Si es Tomoka, ¿ya sabrá lo de sakuno?

Sumiré: ella fue la primera que lo supo obvio después de mí

Eiji: tomo-chan-corre hacia ella y la abraza-bueno mejor dicho la aplasta

Tomoka: ¡Eiji me asfixias…!

Kaoru: shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Momo: no lo pesques Tomoka y dime ¿has visto a sakuno?

Tomoka: no pero viene para acá

Eiji: saku-chan viene si así me podre despedir de ella

Un chico escuchaba atentamente la conversación sin que se diera cuenta estaba sucumbido en sus pensamientos solo estaba harto que para donde iba escucha el nombre de esa niña torpe y fea

Tomoka: que le pasa al príncipe ryoma que esta tan callado, bueno al menos mas de lo normal

Ryoma: nada-dijo frio y arrogante

Fuji: y a que hora viene

Tomoka: verdad ya debería estar aquí

Ryoma: bueno con lo despistada que es ryusaki seguro se perdió

Tomoka llama a su amiga por celular

Sakuno: que pasa por que me llamas

Tomoka: pero si todavía no llegas donde estas

Sakuno: estoy entrando a las canchas

Tomoka ve a una niña entrando pero que no se parecía en nada a sakuno es mas hasta a ella le dio envidia al ver a la niña

Tomoka: solo veo a una niña que a decir verdad me gustaría ser como ella

Sakuno: esa soy yo tomo-chan

Tomoka: amiga te ves genial-corta el celular y corre donde ella y la abraza

Al ver esto los titulares quedaron asombrados al ver a Tomoka con una niña de belleza sin igual y ryoma no se quedaba atrás.

Tomoka: se dirige con sakuno hasta donde se encuentran los chicos

Sakuno: saluda a todos

Eiji: tomo-chan quien es tu amiga tan linda

Sakuno al escuchar eso se puso roja

Fuji: Eiji tiene razón pareces un ángel

Tomoka: como no la reconocen bueno en todo caso ni yo la reconocí es sakuno

Momo: Sakuno te ves hermosa

Sakuno: etto gracias momo

Eiji: saku-chan te ves hermosa que lastima que te vas para Francia

Fuji: mm sakuno eres un ángel dime quieres salir conmigo

Sakuno: bueno de hecho a eso venia quería invitarlos a una fiesta en una discoteque

Momo: en serio yo voy con ryoma cierto

Ryoma no contestaba todavía seguía viendo la figura de ryusaki la verdad es que él ya había salido con chicas pero nadie tenia un cuerpo tan perfecto como es de ella

Eiji: parece que el O´chibi no quiere ir bueno no seria raro

Tomoka: Oh vamos príncipe ryoma no seas así

Ryoma: mm ¬_¬

Momo: no se preocupen lo voy a llevar conmigo igualmente

Sakuno: esta bien en la discoteque "golun" a las 10 de la noche es fiesta espuma a si que si no quieren pasar frio llevan ropa abrigada

Tomoka: saku-chan pero mañana te vas no crees que es mala idea

Sakuno: bueno duermo en el avión

Fuji: mm bueno yo voy sin duda alguna ya voy a estar al lado de un ángel no suena mala idea después de todo

Eiji: fuji deja de decir esas cosas esas no ves que la pones roja

Tomoka se puso a reír a ver la cara de su amiga roja parecía un tomate

Sakuno: bueno chicos me voy tengo que terminar de alistar las maletas

Tomoka: yo te acompaño quiero ver toda la ropa que te compraste me das envidia sakuno te vas a encontrar a un francés y ya sabes nadie se escapa de un francés son rubios, de ojos claros, blancos y caballeros

Sakuno: la verdad yo también espero encontrarme con un francés.

Los chicos nunca pensaron que sakuno iba a decir eso ya que todos pensaban que ella era una niña muy tímida; específicamente ryoma había quedado como hielo al ver la nueva apariencia de sakuno y su nueva actitud ni el mismo entendía lo que pasaba con el:

Sakuno se fue a su casa con Tomoka

Tomoka: sakuno muéstrame tu ropa quiero verla

Sakuno: esta bien-se encaminan al cuarto de sakuno y encuentra tres maletas llenas de ropas dos maletas con maquillaje

Tomoka: esta muy linda tu ropa pero para que maquillaje, si tu no te pintas

Sakuno: la verdad es que ahora voy a empezar a pintarme

Tomoka: dime todo lo hace ¿por ryoma?

Sakuno: en parte si y la verdad es que todavía lo quiero y no puedo olvidarlo, pero no voy a dejar que me pasen por encima otra vez-dijo pero las lagrimas no se le contenían en los ojos.

Tomoka: lo siento amiga no quería hacerte llorar pero la verdad es que me gusta y tienes razón te mereces a alguien mejor y aunque él tenga tu corazón ten en cuenta que no se lo merece solo prométeme que no te cierres como lo hiciste acá rechazaste a atobe keigo yo sé que es engreído pero prométeme que nos vas a pensar en ryoma solo en ti si

Sakuno: si amiga te prometo que no me voy a pensar en ryoma solo en mí

Tomoka vio la hora y vio que se les había pasado faltaban dos horas para las dos se despidió de sakuno y se fue a alistarse para ir a la fiesta. Sakuno esperaba con ansias ella ya estaba lista se iban a encontrar en la discoteque con Tomoka, sakuno vestía un jeans ajustado una polera negra el descote en v con botas de color negro; se delineo los ojos se hecho rimen y se puso brillo en los labios.

Tomoka: ¡sakuno...!

Sakuno: tomo-chan llegas tarde

Tomoka: a pero si todavía faltan diez minutos para que sean las 10 de la noche

Sakuno: la verdad es que te llame por que me encontré con atobe y lo invite

Tomoka: ¿que hiciste que?

Sakuno: si, mira hay viene

Atobe: hola sakuno, hola Tomoka

Las dos saludaron de forma automática casi al mismo tiempo

Tomoka: atobe dime todavía te gusta sakuno?

Atobe: la verdad pensé que me había olvidado de ella pero después de verla hoy día en la tarde creo que la quiero para mi-dijo mirando a sakuno la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa con un vaso en la mano.


	3. 3-fiesta

_**Capitulo 3: ¡fiesta…!**_

Momo: ¿donde se encuentran las niñas?

Eiji: no se quiero ver a saku-chan

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Fuji: ¿no son ellas?

Oishi: si, pero no están con keigo

Eiji: saku-chan grito y se fue corriendo a abrazarla

Sakuno: Eiji me sofocas

Oishi: Eiji suéltala

Eiji: lo siento-dice el neko soltándola

Sakuno: no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada pero ¿donde esta momo?

Fuji: acompaño a ryoma a buscar bebida

Tomoka: pero donde ¿están los demás?

Momo: la verdad es que el capitán no pudo venir, Inui tubo que hacer cosas y la serpiente no quiso venir

Sakuno: mm que mal

Tomoka: me da lo mismo vamos a bailar

Atobe: si, vamos a bailar sakuno-dijo poniendo una cara picara

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza; sin darse cuenta de que ryoma la miraba, en cambio Tomoka saco a bailar a Eiji.

Tomoka, Sakuno, keigo y Eiji se dirigieron a la pista de baile justo al frente de los demás chicos; empezó a sonar la canción TU CONMIGO de tony lenta y arcángel y Tomoka grito:

-esta canción me encanta ven Eiji vamos a bailar; Eiji asintió y se pusieron a bailar de una forma en que se podía decir sexi pero sana y Eiji que casi nunca va a fiesta se dejo llevar por la música

Keigo se llevo a sakuno le dio una vuelta y se puso a bailar de una forma en que sakuno se perdió pero pronto volvió a la normalidad se puso a bailar y como ella ya había salido a fiestas ya conocía la canción y se puso a cantar:

-bailándote bien pegaito diciéndote yo al oído que solo quiero estar contigo que tu eres mi vicio bebe…

Al escuchar como cantaba sakuno los chicos se quedaron tiesos al ver como era la nueva actitud de ella; ryoma al ver cantar de esa manera se sorprendió ya que no se imagino que ella fuera así de tal manera que se dirigió a donde estaba ella, saco a atobe y se puso a bailar con ella.

Sakuno: ry…ryoma ¿que haces?

Ryoma: no lo se dime tu-acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella justo cuando iba a hablar sonó la canción SEX de jayko; sakuno se puso a bailar con ryoma y canto:

-te invito a que tengamos una noche especial sabes que me muero y que estoy loco por ti quiero enredarme por tu cuerpo y besar tu piel

Tomoka: Eiji desde cuando ryoma esta bailando con sakuno ¿que no era keigo?

Eiji: la verdad es que no se pero ryoma ¿baila?

Tomoka: yo creo que si por que no se le complicado incluso parece maestro

Eiji: jajajajaj tienes razón

Sakuno: no sabía que bailabas echizen

Ryoma: mm (la verdad es que ni se percato que sakuno lo llamo por su apellido)

Sakuno: dime, ¿quieres que te bese?

Ryoma: ¿es que te olvidas de lo que te dije?

Flashback

Sakuno: etto ry...Ry...Ryoma-kun tu me gu... ¡Gus...Gustas...!-lo grito a los cuatro vientos

Ryoma: era eso bueno absolutamente tu no me importas ryusaki la verdad es que siempre te he encontrado una molestia no se como pensaste que yo me podía fijar en ti-diciendo esto se paro de su asiento y salió de la sala; dejando a una sakuno inmóvil con la cara llena de lagrimas.

Fin flashback

Sakuno: claro que no; pero la verdad es que la capitana me ha dicho que eres buen amante

Ryoma: mada mada dane

Sakuno: Oh que fome eres yo solo quería probar tus labios pero tendré que probar otros entonces-diciendo esto se aleja pero siente como la detienen por el brazo y dijo:

-echizen tu; pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió unos labios aprisionando los suyos ella correspondió el beso abrazando a ryoma por el cuello, los dos se separaron por falta de aire

Sakuno: no besas nada mal ryoma-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoma: esto no es nada solo quería mostrarte que es verdad que soy muy buen amante

Sakuno: mm bueno

Momo, fuji, Tomoka, Eiji, Atobe estaban congelados al ver la actuación de la pareja quien de un momento a otro se beso.

Ryoma: bueno será mejor que me valla para donde están los demás, no vienes

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza

Mientras sakuno y ryoma caminaban alguien grito

Kintaro: koshimae, sakuno-hime

Ryoma: que haces aquí

Sakuno: como has estado kin-chan

Kintaro: estoy bien ¿y tu?

Sakuno: he estado mejor ah y muchas gracias por lo de hoy

Kintaro: de nada siempre contaras conmigo

Ryoma: no me has respondido ¿que haces aquí?

Kintaro: sakuno-hime me invito

Sakuno; etto... Tienes hora Kintaro?

Ryoma: son las 03:43 pm

Sakuno: Oh rayos se me hizo tarde-tras decir esto se fue corriendo hasta donde están los chicos

Momo: saku ¿ya te vas?

Fuji: si quieres yo te voy a dejar a tu casa

Sakuno: no se preocupen me gustaría caminar sola

Momo: esta bien

Sakuno: han visto a Tomoka

Fuji. Si esta en la pista con Eiji

Sakuno: todavía; bueno no importa-se despidió de los chicos con un beso en la mejilla (cosa que era la primera vez que hacia sakuno)

Tomoka: oh ya te vas te acompaño

Sakuno: no hace falta quiero caminar sola

Eiji: mañana voy a despedirme- dice casi llorando

Tomoka: bueno amiga será mejor que te vallas ya es tarde

Sakuno asintió y se puso la chaqueta y cuando iba a salir sintió que alguien le detuvo el brazo se dio cuenta de que era ryoma

Ryoma: ¿ya te vas a tu casa?

Sakuno: si ¿porque?

Ryoma: y con quien

Sakuno: sola

Ryoma: aaa

Sakuno se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando-el nunca pensó que sakuno se iba a soltar de su agarre

Sakuno: por que me sigues

Ryoma: lamento desilusionarte pero no te sigo-dijo de una manera arrogante que hiso enojar a sakuno

Sakuno paro se dio vuelta mirando a ryoma camino donde el y dijo:

-no me digas entonces que haces aquí

Ryoma: ja no te hagas la im...- sakuno lo beso pero no fue largo y dijo:

-echizen me gusta el sabor de tus labios

Ryoma: dime a quien no

Sakuno: mm ahora miren quien se hace el importante

Ryoma la miro con el ceño fruncido y dijo:

-ryusaki dime te gusto que me besas

Sakuno: claro que me gustas crees que soy de las chicas que andan besando a cualquiera

Ryoma: no te hagas ilu...-no pudo terminar ya que sakuno comenzó a hablar

-ilusiones ja crees que soy idiota te bese por que me gustas pero pensándolo bien creo que es solo admiración cosa que ya no creo tenerte mas. (Al decir esto se puso a caminar y se puso a escuchar música)

Ryoma ya había llegado a su casa y vio como sakuno se perdía de vista.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE en el aeropuerto

Sakuno: Tomoka te voy a extrañar mucho

Tomoka: yo también amiga pero te estaré llamando todos los días no te preocupes

Eiji: a no quiero que te vallas saku-chan (seguida de hablar la abrazo-la estaba asfixiando)

Oishi: suéltala Eiji la estas asfixiando

Eiji la suelta y se disculpa

Momo: te vamos a extrañar sakuno espero que el año pase volando

Sakuno: yo también espero lo mismo pero no les molestaría si llegara acompañada

Fuji: acaso tienes planes de ¿buscarte novio?

Sakuno: claro después de todo dicen que Loira es la cuidad del amor

Tomoka: claro después de todo el tema es olvidar

Inui: hay un 67% de que te encuentres un novio en Francia, 23% de que no lo olvides y el resto que regreses sola

Ryoma: ja yo opino la segunda

Sakuno: yo también pero por que crees que me voy para Francia

Sakuno se despidió de todos hasta que llego donde ryoma y dijo déjame probar tus labios por última vez-lo beso sin que el respondiera, se separaron gracias al altavoz: pasajeros con destino a Francia tomar avión número 4 por favor.

Sakuno: bueno me voy espero que pase el año rápido- pesca sus maletas y en sus pensamientos se ve reflejada la imagen de él y dice ADIOS RYOMA ECHIZEN


	4. 4-regresoy¿noviazgos?

_**Capitulo 4: regreso y ¿noviazgos?**_

Ya habían pasado 1 año ½ de la despedida de sakuno

Tomoka: a que hora llegaba el avión de sakuno

Sumiré: a las 10 am

Eiji: ya estoy ansioso de que llegue

Tomoka: yo quiero conocer al niño que viene con sakuno

Fuji: si yo también escuche de el

Momo: oye por que no la llaman por celular

Sumiré: esta bien Tomoka por que no la llamas

Tomoka: esta bien- marca el número de sakuno y ella contesta:

Sakuno: moshi moshi

Tomoka: soy yo, dime donde estas

Sakuno: a ya voy estoy entrando- se escucha una voz masculina

Tomoka: aaaaaa ¿es la voz de el cierto?

Sakuno: si es el ¿Por qué?

Fuji: dime Tomoka donde esta

Tomoka: sakuno cambiando de tema ¿donde estas?

Sakuno: detrás de ti amiga

Tomoka corta el celular se da vuelta y se encuentra con sakuno y la abraza y dice (la verdad grita):

-sakuno tanto tiempo amiga te extrañe harto (diciendo esto se pone a llorar y la abraza sakuno corresponde al abrazo)

Eiji: saku-chan tanto tiempo dime ¿como has estado?

Sakuno: la verdad muy bien y díganme como han estado ustedes

Fuji: muy bien y dime ¿quien es el?-apunta a un chico que se encuentra al lado de sakuno, su descripción es rubio, alto, ojos celestes, blanco; su vestimenta: pantalones jeans, una camisa cuadrillada blanca con negro.

Sakuno: él es mí...-fue interrumpida por el niño que dijo:

-soy su novio y me llamo Anthony

Tomoka: ah ha así que es tu novio y por qué no me contaste; ya mejor preséntamelo

Eiji: a yo quería sakuno para mí

Sakuno: Eiji él no es mi novio mejor los presento; y con esto salen del aeropuerto y toman un taxi al llegar a la casa de sakuno se despiden y quedan verse en el parque.

Sumiré: sakuno no me dijiste que tenias novio- fija su mirada en Anthony

Anthony: la verdad es que ella no me aceptado aun pero vine hasta acá por ella para que me acepte y enamorarla

Flash back

Anthony: ryusaki tu me gustas y mucho

Sakuno: etto… yo me voy para Japón en tres días más

Anthony: pero dime tu estas sola por que no me aceptas

Sakuno: si lo se pero es que yo me voy par…-siente unos labios presionando los suyos abre los ojos y es Anthony

Fin flash back

Sumiré: a y dime a que hora quedaron con los chicos

Sakuno: a las 14:00; vas a acompañarme Anthony

Anthony: si, por que no eso si tengo hambre ryusaki cocíname algo

Sakuno: esta bien te preparare tu comida favorita

Sumiré: mmm además lo consientes

Sakuno; jajajajajaja solo a el ya que le debo varios favores

Anthony: jajaja hartos yo diría miles

TERMINARON DE ALMORZAR YA FALTABAN 30 MINUTOS PARA LAS DOS

Sakuno: será mejor que me valla a vestir

Anthony: yo también dime sakuno me puedo cambiar contigo

Sakuno se pone roja y dice: - no estaré bien yo sola tú cámbiate en el baño

Anthony: te pones pesada ryusaki además estamos solo tu abuela salió por que no aprovechamos

Sakuno: no ya es tarde (sube las escaleras y se mete a su pieza)

Anthony: ryusaki donde esta el baño

Sakuno: derecho a la izquierda

Anthony: gracias estaré listo en menos de 20 minutos

Sakuno: mentira tú te demoras más que una mujer

Anthony: haber dime quien fue la que llego tarde el primer día de clases, y los siguientes, y el día de la graduación.

Sakuno: eres malo mejor apúrate.

YA SE ENCUENTRAN LISTOS Y SALEN DE CAMINO AL PARQUE QUE QUEDA AL FRENTE DE LA TIENDA DE TENNIS QUE QUEDARON EN JUNTARSE al llegar se encuentran con Momo, Fuji. Eiji, Kaoru, Tezuca, Kaichiro, horio, Katsuo y Tomoka

Sakuno: mira Anthony ahí están los chicos vamos para allá

Anthony: esta bien pero luego te alcanzo voy a ver ese violín

Sakuno: esta bien te apuras

Ella se va donde los chicos

Tomoka: sakuno ¿donde esta Anthony?

Sakuno: esta en una tienda de música

Fuji: a si que lo conociste en la academia

Momo: chicos ese no es echizen- apunta con el dedo a una tienda de música en donde se asome un chico y detrás de el una chica

Tezuca: mm y esta con Ayusawa

Eiji: esa niña es una cualquiera

Tomoka: mejor por que no cambiamos de tema

Sakuno: mm así que ese es echizen

Momo: sakuno en que piensas tu ya tienes novio

Kaoru: shuuuuuuuuuu

Horio: ja a mi me da lo mismo desde que esta con ella es diferente

Kaichiro: por que no lo saludamos

Momo: claro después de todo es mi amigo

Eiji: O´chibi- diciendo esto corre hacia él y lo abraza

Ryoma: Eiji suéltame no ves que me aprietas muy fuerte

Eiji: lo siento, y dime como has estado

Ryoma: bien ¿y tu?

Eiji: si aquí paseando con los chicos- apuntando al grupo

Ryoma: mm

Eiji: por que no vienen con nosotros

Himeko: si seria genial AMOR vamos

Ryoma solo asiente con la cabeza y se dirigen donde s encontraba sakuno con los demás

Momo: tanto tiempo echizen

Horio: estas bastante cambiado

Ryoma: mm si

Fuji: la verdad es que no eres el único que cambio- apunta a sakuno la cual estaba hablando con Tomoka

Eiji: saku-chan por que no vienes a saludar

Sakuno: espérame un momento estoy esperando al an… siente unos labios se separa rápido y ve que era Anthony

Anthony: ryusaki acaso me buscabas

Tomoka: que linda pareja

Sakuno: Anthony por que hiciste eso

Eiji: ahora que llego por que no vienen para acá

Tomoka: ya allá vamos

SE DIRIGEN HACIA ALLA Y…

Sakuno: tanto tiempo echizen

Ryoma: lo mismo digo

Fuji: mm parece que va haber pelea

Momo: si mejor empecemos la presentación

Himeko: ola mi nombre es Himeko Ayusawa y soy la novia de ryoma

Sakuno: un placer conocerte

Anthony: mi nombre es Anthony y soy el novio de esta mujer maravillosa que ven al lado mio-diciendo esto pesca a sakuno de la cintura y le da un beso

Sakuno se pone roja y tartamudea

-a… an... th…Anthony por que me haces esto.

Eiji: que linda pareja díganme de cuando están juntos

Sakuno: la verdad es que no estamos juntos

Anthony: pronto si

Tomoka: mm no me digas que te siguió a Japón

Sakuno: la verdad si

Anthony: seria tonto si perdiera a una chica como sakuno, es linda, amable, sociable, buen amante

Sakuno: no digas esas cosas por favor

Momo: que tiene si él debe de tener razón pero dime sakuno ya no ¿eres vir…?

Sakuno: que si lo soy no le crean a este niño es más mentiroso

Anthony: yo mentiroso y tu incumplidora

Sakuno: eso no fue incumplir mas bien fue una apuesta pero yo no quería

Anthony: mm igual no mas me debes una noche de pasión, y te la hare pagar sea como sea ryusaki

Sakuno: mm esta noche no va a poder ser por que vamos a ir al karaoke no te acuerdas quedamos en el avión

Eiji: no se vale yo también quiero ir a un karaoke

Fuji: la verdad seria divertido ir

Tomoka: vamos sakuno invita

Sakuno: esta bien nos vemos a las 19:30 en el karaoke que íbamos antes te acuerdas Tomoka

Tomoka: ja como olvidarlo si hay te robaron tu primer beso

Todos quedaron mirando a sakuno hasta ryoma-ya que él pensaba que era el primero en probar los labios de ryusaki

Anthony: ¿Qué?; dime quien fue

Sakuno: esto Tomoka metiste las patas

Tomoka: es un secreto ya que pasaron hartas cosas esa noche te acuerdas sakuno

Sakuno: jajá claro que me acuerdo si fue mi primera ves

De nuevo los chicos miraron a sakuno

Tomoka: no su primera vez de sexo sino que de tomar

Sakuno: ya será mejor que me valla; mira a Anthony y dice:

Vamos que ya es tarde tenemos que ir a abrigarnos

Anthony: me vas a dejar que me cambie en tu pieza

Sakuno: no como se te ocurre

Anthony: vamos seria la segunda vez no seas así

Tomoka: segunda vez de que sakuno

Sakuno: después te cuento-se acerca a Anthony y se lo lleva hasta donde esta ryoma y le dice:

Están invitados van a ir

Himeko: claro, muchas gracias por invitarme

Sakuno: de nada bueno adiós

Ryoma: adiós

Himeko: hasta mas rato

Anthony: nos vemos

Sakuno y Anthony se van y dejan a los chicos con la incertidumbre de preguntas

Tezuca: hoy no voy a poder ir quede de encontrarme con misaki

Momo: esta bien después yo le avisare a sakuno

Tezuca se va con fuji y Kaoru

Eiji: nos vemos yo ya tengo que irme a alistarme para ir al karaoke

Fuji: esta bien nos vemos en el karaoke

Ryoma: esta bien nos vemos

Todos se despidieron y se fueron para sus casas para alistarse


	5. 5-karaoke

_**Capitulo 5: karaoke**_

YA FALTABAN 15 MINUTOS PARA JUNTARSE Y TOCAN LA PUERTA

Sakuno: ya voy

Anthony: no hace falta yo voy

Se dirige a la puerta y la abre

Anthony: que quieres

Ryoma: se encuentra la entrenadora

Anthony: no, vuelve en 3 horas

Sakuno: Anthony quien es

Anthony: es ese niño que estaba con la niña

Sakuno: a ya que quiere

Ryoma: vengo a ver si esta tu abuela

Sakuno: no, salió

Anthony: ya le dije; lo invito a pasar

Ryoma: no hace falta nos vemos

Sakuno: vas a ir

Ryoma: si

Anthony: entonces nos vemos allá-diciendo esto le cerro la puerta en la cara

**POV ryoma**

Y este que se cree cerrándome la puerta en la cara-se iba a ir pero escucha a Anthony y sakuno hablar

Idiota (Anthony): ryusaki dime me aceptas

Despistada (sakuno): la verdad es que yo todavía no lo olvido

Idiota: esta bien pero que te prometo que lo olvidaras

Escuchando esto se va feliz y el ni siquiera sabe por que se alegro

Fin pensamientos

Ya se juntaron todos en el karaoke y entraron a la sala 4

Tomoka: esperemos que la pasemos muy bien

Eiji: yo también

Momo: ok quien empieza

Anthony: que ryusaki empiece

Sakuno: no por que yo

Fuji: vamos dale quiero oír tu hermosa voz

Anthony: vamos después de ti canto yo es un trato

Sakuno: esta bien trato hecho

Sakuno le iba a dar la mano cuando Anthony la tomo en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla; sakuno se puso roja y se fue al escenario.

Sakuno: bueno será que me valla a cantar- se separa de él y se dirige al escenario y sale la canción de los TEKIS llamada NUNCA SABRAS empieza la canción y sakuno canta

Nunca sabrás; cuanto te quise

Nunca sabrás; cuanto te ame

Me enamore de ti perdidamente amor

Jamás fue para mí tu corazón

Que lindo fue soñar contigo

Una ilusión que nunca volverá

Tu eres culpable si por no sentir mi amor

Ahora quieres volver pero

Ya es tarde.

Coro:

Lagrimas por lagrimas la pagaras

Todo lo que has hecho a mi corazón

Lloraras recodando(x2)

Que lindo fue soñar contigo

Una ilusión que nunca volverá

Tu eres culpable si por no sentir mi amor

Ahora quieres volver pero ya es tarde.

Coro:

Lagrimas por lagrimas lo pagaras

Todo lo que has hecho a mi corazón

Lloraras recordando

Lagrimas por lagrimas lo pagaras

Todo lo que has hecho a mi corazón

Lloraras recordando

Lagrimas por lagrimas lo pagaras

Todo lo que has hecho a mi corazón

Lloraras recordando.

Sakuno termino de cantar y todos se quedaron asombrados lo único que reacción fue a aplaudirle pero ahora le toca Anthony y su canción es PROMISE que la canta romeo santos con usher el empieza a canta; pero antes dice:

Esta canción esta canción esta dedicada para mi futura novia sakuno-canta solo la parte de romeo

He perdido el balance por tu amor

En tus manos yo caí

Tienes control sobre mí

Tu cuerpo es la cárcel

Y yo un prisionero

Y jamás quiero salir

Condenado y soy feliz

Coro:

Quiero ser tuyo enterito

Pero tengo miedo

Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor.

Yo tan joven padezco del corazón

Y por tu amor sufriría

Mil años y con mucho honor.

Coro:

Quiero ser tuyo enterito

Pero tengo miedo

Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor.

Temo que me dejes en el abandono

Tu eres mi oxigeno y mi todo.

Coro:

Quiero ser tuyo enterito

Pero tengo miedo

Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sin tu amor.

Termino de cantar y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos y fue donde sakuno y le dijo:

-Dime sakuno te gusto la canción:

Sakuno: si es muy linda

Anthony: es verdad todo lo que dice es cierto

Tomoka: que linda pareja me gustaría escucharlos cantar juntos

Fuji: claro seria una presentación muy linda

Eiji: vamos saku-chan, Anthony cántenos una canción hagan un dúo

Sakuno: a mi no me molesta

Anthony: a mi tampoco; además no seria la primera vez

Himeko: pero déjenme cantar una pequeña canción una parte no mas

Tomoka: a ya entonces después vengo yo y luego el dúo

Anthony: esta bien

HIMEKO se dirige al escenario y sale la canción YA SE NOS APAGO LA LLAMA de CHINO Y NACHO

Como hipnotizados por

Esta costumbre hemos

Decidido vivir la

Rutina de seguir durmiendo

De seguir durmiendo en la

Misma cama; pero la verdad estamos

Compitiendo para ver quien…

Ahora le toca a Tomoka quien le toca LA LOCURA AUTOMATICA de la SEXTA

No castigues ha este pobre corazón;

Aunque sé que me merezco lo peor

Sabes que te amo con toda sinceridad

No recuerdas los momentos de pasión

El vivir por una sola razón; en mi pasado

Solo fue felicidad.

Si yo no te vuelve a ver nose

Lo que voy hacer estar hundido

En un mar de lagrimas…

Muy lindas canción pero ahora nos toca a nosotros se dirigieron al escenario y salió la canción UNO LOS DOS de MIRANDA

ANTHONY:

Déjalo así mi amor no quiero

Mas excusas por favor cuanto

Tiempo hemos sido uno los dos

Me preguntan a mí y contestas vos

Y es que tu; no eras tu sin mi no

No eras nada ni yo, existía sin tu compañía

Corazón dame algo

De razón, hemos perdido personalidad

En esta relación.

Esta noche te llorare que te iras de mi

Limpiare con lagrimas la sangre que ha

Corrido aquí; el CD que habíamos compilado

Para hacer el amor ayer fue mi disco favorito

Y hoy es lo más triste que oí.

Hoy por primera vez yo te confesare que me

Cuesta dejarnos y que no se en cuanto tiempo

Me acostumbrare nunca fui dependiente

De mi mas que lo fui de ti; te entregaste

Enamorada al juego y aunque no ha estado

Nada mal yo me quiero escapar recuperemos

Nuestra libertad.

Esta noche te llorare que te iras de mi

Limpiare con lagrimas la sangre que ha

Corrido aquí; el CD que habíamos compilado

Para hacer el amor ayer fue mi disco favorito

Y hoy es lo más triste que oí.

SAKUNO:

Nos pasábamos noches enteras escuchándolo

Por momentos no escucha nada más que tu pasión

Pero ahora que me dices esto debo reconocer

Que quiero volver a estar de mi ya no me

Acuerdo como era ayer

ANTHONY:

Abriré y empacar pondré todo en su lugar

Tengo que separar toda tu ropa que no quiero

Usar; yo te juro que no, no te guardo rencor

Solo quiero volver a ser ese chico que te presente.

El CD que habíamos compilado para hacer el amor

Ayer fue mi disco favorito y hoy es lo más triste que hoy.

Lo mas triste que hoy fue

Tu adiós al partir y con esta

Canción me desprendo

De ti.

Sakuno y Anthony terminaron de cantar y se fueron a donde los chicos los cuales no paraban de aplaudirles

Ryoma: mada mada dane ryusaki

Ayusawa: que linda canción, espero verlos cantar otra vez

Eiji: y díganme como fue la primera vez que se vieron

Anthony: bueno yo les voy a contar- iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por ryoma que dijo:

-no me parece interesante saber como se conocieron ryusaki y el idiota este

Anthony: me estas diciendo tonto, no fui yo quien dejo a sakuno

Ryoma: ja quien podría interesarse en una chica como ella es tonta, despistada mas encima es fea (pero en sus pensamientos ya sea su conciencia o lo que sea le decía todo lo contrario)

Anthony: pues yo, tienes algún problema con eso o es que acaso estas celoso echizen

Ryoma: mm yo…-pero fue detenido por una bofetada que le dio sakuno quien le dijo:

-quien te crees que eres para tratarme así no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así- diciendo esto se fue corriendo dejando a todos perplejos con aquella reacción y ryoma no dudo en seguirla empujando a Anthony quien se encontraba al medio

Sakuno corrió hasta un parque sentándose en un banco ya que era de noche miraba las estrellas

Ryoma: ryusaki.

Sakuno al darse vuelta vio a ryoma

-que quieres

Ryoma: yo quería pedirte disculpas y que todo lo que dije es mentira

Sakuno se quedo perpleja ya que fue la primera vez que escucho a ryoma pedir disculpas

Y dime que quieres que haga

Ryoma: no quiero que hagas nada yo solo digo…pero no pudo terminar ya que sintió unos labios aprisionando contra los suyos y se dio cuenta que era ryusaki en vez de soltarse correspondió el beso agarrándola de la cintura y solo pudieron soltarse por la falta de aire

Sakuno: lo siento yo no quería hacer…pero fue detenida por los labios de echizen que de nuevo se juntaron con los de ella.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos sonrojados.

Sakuno: por que me haces esto

Ryoma: hacer que si yo no te hecho nada

Sakuno: me besaste como que no has hecho nada

Ryoma: tú empezaste

Sakuno: pero tu seguiste

Ambos se dispusieron a reír por la escena que terminaron de hacer y justo en ese momento llegaron los amigos de ellos que no se creían que ryoma estuviera riendo.

Momo: acaso estoy soñando que alguien me piñizque por favor.

Eiji: vamos momo no seas tan exagerado el O'chibi solo se esta riendo que tiene de malo

Fuji: pero Eiji si es raro que no escuchas como se ríe

Tomoka: no creen que es mejor sacarnos las dudas con Himeko ya que es su novia debe haberlo escuchado muchas veces reír.

Himeko: la verdad es que nunca lo he escuchado reír ahora que lo mencionan

Momo: en serio bueno que podemos esperar de ryoma

-mientras ellos conversaban Anthony se fue hasta donde se encuentran ryoma y sakuno

Anthony: sakuno ya deberíamos irnos

Sakuno: tienes razón nos vemos echizen


End file.
